


Birds do it, bees do it...

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life, Stiles considers, is just way too damn complicated some days. He knows he should feel bad that Scott and Allison broke up a few weeks ago, because Scott is upset- and Scott’s feelings are more important to him than just about anyone’s. But the thing is...the thing is...hell, he’s even afraid to fully admit the thing to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds do it, bees do it...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedwig_Dordt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/gifts).



> Just a fluffy little getting together fic for my darling friend Hedwig_Dort, because she is awesome and deserves all the fluffy happy fic : ) 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Bootsnblossoms for looking this over and cheerleading!

Life, Stiles considers, is just way too damn complicated some days. He knows he should feel bad that Scott and Allison broke up a few weeks ago, because Scott is upset- and Scott’s feelings are more important to him than just about anyone’s. But the thing is... _the thing is_...hell, he’s even afraid to fully admit _the thing_ to himself. Unfortunately, it’s extra difficult to ignore at whatever ungodly hour in the morning it is, when the early light turns his friend into something golden and fairy tale-worthy, and Stiles aches just looking at him. 

Because of course Scott wants to sleep over when he’s sad. It’s always Stiles’ company he wants, really, just not in the way Stiles would prefer. The fact that the’ve never gotten out of the elementary school habit of sharing a bed is definitely not helping Stiles shove _the thing_ back down where he usually keeps it, buried deep inside with the rare few secrets he keeps from Scott. 

Scott makes a few soft noises in his sleep, and then shifts to wrap himself around Stiles and bury his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles is certain that it’s only the solid weight of Scott’s body that keeps him from going completely out of his skin. It’s one of those moments he wishes he were a werewolf, because then the things he wants so badly would make sense. Then the fact that he wants to bare his neck even more and feel Scott’s teeth on his skin would be normal. The desire to submit to his Alpha, to be _Scott’s_ would be normal. But he’s only human, so sadly he can’t mask his desires beneath the guise of instinct. 

Scott huffs in his sleep, his warm breath leaving goosebumps in its wake, and Stiles bites his tongue to keep from whimpering in response. And because Scott is sleeping, and he honestly can’t help himself, he allows yet another fantasy to occupy his mind. 

Stiles lets himself imagine that Scott is in love with _him_ , instead of Allison. That Scott has secretly wanted him all these years, that when they were ten and Stiles scraped his knee falling off a bike and Scott kissed it better, he’d felt the same curling warmth and flutter in his stomach. That even as Stiles talked about Lydia and Scott talked about Allison, Scott had really wanted him all along too. That even though they dated other people, it was only because they were too afraid to admit they really wanted each other. That this, now, isn’t just a platonic cuddle but a post incredible (obviously) sex nap. 

When Scott licks Stiles’ neck it takes Stiles a full two seconds to realize he didn’t imagine it. When he does realize it, he basically freaks the fuck out and forgets to breathe. 

“You’re going to hyperventilate, and I don’t have any of my old inhalers left. Or is that the brown paper bag thing? Well I’m not going downstairs to find one of those either, so just breathe,” Scott mumbles against Stiles’ skin. 

“I’m breathing,” Stiles replies, in what is definitely _not_ a squeak but a deep manly tone. Clearly. 

Scott makes a disbelieving sort of noise and works his way up to nibble at Stiles’ earlobe. “Well breathe normally then.” 

This time Stiles may, possibly, squeak. He knows he’s not dreaming, so what the hell is going on? A sudden apprehension makes his stomach twist. “What are you doing? Scratch that, I can fill in the snarky reply. Why are you doing it?” _Please want this, don’t just want a one-off to make you forget Allison._

“Because if I don’t, I’ll go fucking crazy. Because it’s been long enough now that you won’t think you’re taking advantage of me being emotionally compromised.” Scott grins at Stiles’ sharp laugh. “Because you made me watch the new Star Trek movie and you get the reference, and you think it’s cool not dorky. Because I can smell how much you want me, and I’m going to lose it if I can’t find out what you taste like in the next-” 

Stiles doesn’t wait for Scott to continue, he just drags Scott on top of him and pulls him down for a rather messy first kiss because he’s too anxious for it to _happen_ to try for actual skill. All he knows is the weight of Scott pressing him down into the mattress is perfection, and the muscles in Scott’s back are every bit is awesome to dig into as he’d imagined. Oh, and even with morning breath Scott’s mouth is everything he’s ever wanted. He hopes his own is okay. And that Scott doesn’t mind he’s still wearing a t-shirt. And-

“Shhh,” Scott smiles against Stiles’ lips. “I can practically hear you thinking about ten different things right now. Focus on me, yeah? Just think about this for now.”

Stiles makes a frustrated noise and drags his tongue across the light stubble on Scott’s jawline. “Dude, that still leaves about _a million things_ to think about!”

“Like what?” Scott asks, his voice suggestive. “You never shut up, I just _knew_ you’d be a talker in bed. Tell me Stiles, what are you thinking? I bet it’s hot. In my mind it was always hot.” He bites Stiles’ lower lip then sucks on it for a moment before backing up just far enough that Stiles can talk. 

Stiles’ mind goes haywire. “You- You imagined this? Since when? I mean, yeah, my dirty talk is awesome because of all the practice _I’ve never had_ so no pressure there. But one guy’s hot is another guy’s _fuck no_ , right? So ah, it’s hot in my head but what if I freak you out? I mean, sure I’m owed giving you a few freak outs what with me having to deal with all this supernatural shit lately, but-” 

Scott shuts Stiles up with a kiss. “I really fucking love you,” he grins, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Stiles can hardly remember the last time he saw Scott look so _happy_ , so carefree and sure of himself. He may as well just have said he loves puppies, it’s that kind of obvious certainty. Stiles feels like his heart is going to do that cartoon thing where it jumps out of his chest and wow, that’s a weird image to have at a moment like this, but welcome to his mind. He knows he should probably be replying right now, but he’s too busy trying to re-organize his entire _universe_ to accommodate this new bit of information. 

“Come on man, this is a golden opportunity. Don’t tell me all of times I imagined this moment were wrong,” Scott says, reaching down to tickle Stiles lightly in the side. 

Stiles’ mind finally comes back online because really, there is only one response. “I know,” he replies, and his smile has to be just ridiculous but he can’t help it. 

“K, let’s just get this out of the way so we can get to the naked time. Probably forever, since you’re going to ask. The ‘I want to kiss you stupid’ kind of I love you, since we were about fourteen. I didn’t know _you_ wanted _me_ until I sorted out my werewolf senses enough to notice you smell like you’re turned on waaay more than normal when you’re around me. But by then I was with Allison, and yeah I wanted her and I thought maybe I could be as in love with her as I was with you, but it turns out not so much. So that’s the short version to stop your brain from going in a million directions, and can we _please_ get to the sex now because not being naked with you is seriously killing me here,” Scott rambles without pausing to breathe.

Scott, Stiles decides, has the _bes_ t ideas. He reaches down and drags his shirt up, and definitely does _not_ giggle when it gets stuck on his head and Scott has to help, which leads to them bumping their foreheads together. But this is Scott, so he doesn’t need to feel embarrassed or nervous, he can let himself be excited and ridiculous because Scott knows him too well already so there’s no point in pretending to be smoother than he is, and it's a huge damn relief. 

Scott sits up to straddle his hips and stares hungrily down at him, and Stiles feels a bit like prey and loves every moment of it. “You can let your claws out and bite carefully. If you want to,” Stiles adds quickly at the surprised look on Scott’s face. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to.” _Shit, too far?_

“That wouldn’t freak you out?” Scott asks carefully, biting his lip and cocking his head. 

“ _Hell_ no. You’re the one with superpowered hearing, does my heart _sound_ like it freaks me out? These boxers aren’t hiding much, does it _look_ like it freaks me out? In my mind, you were always a bit rough. I mean, I don’t want to bleed but if you want to hold me down or mark me up bit that would be awesome.” Stiles holds his breath and hopes like hell Scott wants the same thing. 

Scott’s smile turns feral. “I have the coolest boyfriend in the world.” He drags his claw-tipped fingers down Stiles’ chest, eyes flashing as Stiles gasps and arches into the pressure. “I bet I can even hold you up and fuck you against a wall. If you want to be fucked. I mean...should we stop to talk about this?” He stops rocking his hips and stills his hands, though it looks like it pains him to do so. “We can talk about this if you want.”

Stiles is too busy grinning at the word ‘boyfriend’ to answer for a moment. “No. I mean, yes to the fucking, no to the talking. Until after the fucking, which again, all the yes. I’ve seen you naked dude, my dildo is bigger so no worries about hurting me.”

“You have a dildo? How did I not know this?” Scott leans down and licks his way up Stiles’ neck, sliding forwards so their erections slide together in what fast becomes a desperate, uncoordinated rocking of hips. “Fucking hell but you smell good.” He bites the soft skin of Stiles’ shoulder and shudders as Stiles bares his neck even more. “Did you think about me while you used it on yourself?”

Stiles makes a choked sort of noise of pleasure at the sting and his hands claw mindlessly at Scott’s back, because the light pain is so damn good. “I’m allowed a few secrets, but yeah, all the time. And more biting,” he demands. “ Oh god, like that. I want the others to know I’m yours,” he breathes, unthinking. 

“You’ve always been mine,” Scott counters. “And I’m just as much yours, idiot. Besides, I’m not an Alpha so I don’t think I get to claim anyone.” He guides Stiles’ arms up and laces their fingers together, pinning Stiles’ hands above his head.

Stiles arches and shivers because oh, yes, this is exactly what he had in mind. The feeling of being held down, of giving up control. “Okay, but what if ah...what if I want you to claim me?” Stiles bites his lip nervously, but Scott doesn’t look upset or disgusted, just mildly confused. “What if I want to be yours? I mean, I don’t think I want to call you ‘Sir’ or anything but if you wanted to tie me up, or let me kneel while I suck your cock that would be cool,” he rambles before he can lose his nerve. 

Instead of replying, Scott leans down to kiss Stiles again and this time there is nothing gentle or uncertain about it. The kiss is possessive, and dirty, and just this side of violent and it is utterly, devastatingly perfect. 

“Is that a yes then?” Stiles asks once he can breathe again, wrapping his legs around the back of Scott’s thighs to pull him in closer.

Scott kisses Stiles again, and his voice is full of determination and rough with desire. “It’s an I’ve no idea what I’m doing but that sounds really fucking amazing, and I’m going to need you to teach me a lot of things, but yeah. For you, I can be an Alpha.”

“ _My_ Alpha,” Stiles grins, and then laughs. “We sound like a cheesy rom-com right now, dude.”

“You started it!” Scott accuses playfully. 

“Yeah, well may be you should finish it,” Stiles counters. 

“That...doesn’t even make any sense,” Scott points out, but he still slides one hand down to grip Stiles’ dick firmy through his boxers.

Stiles pushes his hips up and rolls his eyes. “Shut up and fuck me already.” 

Scott winks. “I’d say ‘yes sir’, but I think that’s your line...”

“I hate you,” Stiles huffs. 

“You love me.”

“Yeah...yeah, I do,” Stiles agrees as he uses his free hand to shove his boxers down. Life, he decides, is really fucking awesome some days. 


End file.
